


Christmas Chocolate

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate dildo, Established Relationship, Just porn really, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and horrible Christmas sweaters that Tony refuses to wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, as adverse by Christmas as he is, would only, when walking into the room, realize just how much the Avengers had managed to convert the common room into a gigantic hall just for Christmas.<br/>And also, those horrible Christmas sweaters that Steve really, really wants him to wear.</p><p>But a certain bird might have helped with the spirit of the season, or at least, a certain spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This really wasn't a fic I was supposed to be so late with, I mean, it's fairly short.. and also, a friend on tumblr said it was still appropriate to post Christmas fic's so yeah, here you go!  
> Btw, it's really just porn, shameless and hot porn and since it's from Tony's point of view, there's a lot of curses, wohooo!
> 
> Also, chocolate and fondant plays a gigantic role here!

Tony had never particularly cared for Christmas, or holidays in any way, like, he didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either. Back when his company had still been in the arms dealing business there had been no booster sales during the holidays, after all, he sold weapons to the military. After he'd shut down the weapons factory and gone non-violent-company on the world, it was a different deal. The Stablets and StarkPhones sold more during Christmas, and okay, not all his tech sold as much during the white holiday, but at least the sales rose. Never the less, Tony didn't care for the actual holiday itself. It was probably a mixture of growing up in a home with absent parents, a father who didn't have an inkling of like for the holidays, the horrible Christmas sweaters and all the damn stress following the season that made Tony drop all his fucks for it. Which was why, when he walked into the common room in the Avengers Tower (formerly Stark Tower, fuck the tabloids) on the day before Christmas Eve to see all of the Avengers trotting around each other and decorating a Christmas tree, he immediately stopped and stared. It wasn't so bad, the tree was actually stunning and of course, thanks to the towers high ceiling, incredible tall. It was the horrible fabrics they all wore, the cheesy music and the almost sickening sweet aura of the Christmas spirit. The only thing good about this all, was the smell of home cooked cookies and pastry, which was what lured Tony down in the first place. The brunet stood in the doorway for at least ten minutes, just staring at the horrid patterns of the _sweaters_ his teammates were wearing. That was when Bruce noticed him and smiled, stopping up in what could only have been a route to hang up one of those annoyingly bright purple balls. Tony took a deep breath before he stepped into the room.

“What.. are you wearing?!” he asked, his voice letting through the utter disbelief and disgust he felt. The rest of the team turned, the Captain's blindingly happy smile matching Thor's. Natasha raised an eyebrow and Clint just snorted, turning back to the tree.

“What do you mean? The sweaters?” Bruce asked, his eyes letting Tony know he fully well knew Tony hated the sweaters.

“Yes, _that_.. what the hell are those?” Tony asked, walking closer, but keeping out of range in case one of those horrible patterned reindeer's on Bruce's sweater would suddenly come to life and stomp him down. Steve tilted his head before he crossed his arms, his smile dimming lightly.

“Christmas sweaters.” Steve answered, smiling when the billionaire scoffed.

“Yeah, I've noticed, it's just.. my eyes!” he whined, looking away from the snowflakes and moose on Steve's sweater. It was beyond horrible, he couldn't take it. For once in his entire life, he was happy he wasn't brought up with this holiday, because Jesus they were ugly. Even Steve couldn't make them look good and he made old man's pants from the 20's look good and no matter how much Tony loved the guy, this was the limit even for him. Everyone was chuckling at him and Tony just pouted, averting his eyes from the bright faces, the tree and the damn star in the window to wander over to were the cookies where.

“Really gotta find something else to wear, they're horrible to look at.. looks like the Thing went crazy with all the wrong colors.” Tony added, picking up a cookie that looked like a piece of chess and nibbled it. Tasty. The brunet inhaled the rest of the cookie to turn and see that they'd all returned to decorating the tree, except Steve who was holding what could only be another one of those hideous Christmas sweaters. His eyes were on Tony, expectation clear in his eyes.

“Oh no, no no no no no! Steve, I swear, if you force me to wear that I'll fucking paint your room bright neon green and put a gigantic pink heart on your suit!” Tony squeaked, inching to the side, slowly reaching for the exit.

“It's just for today and tomorrow, I think your pride can take that.” the soldier said, one eyebrow raised. Taking three long strides to reach Tony, but the genius was faster, squeaking and dodging Steve before he ran down the hall, escaping the madness. Call him the Grinch, but making Tony wear a Christmas sweater was too much to ask. The elevator was, sadly, not without exception of the Christmas spirit, soon thereafter filled with Christmas songs and Tony groaned loudly, thumping his head against the cool metal wall.

“Jarvis, please, _please_ turn that off.” Tony groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

“I'm afraid I can't do that sir.” Jarvis answered shortly after.

“Why? I made you.” Tony protested.

“Certainly, but empathizing the holiday sir, it would be unfair of the rest of the towers inhabitants.” Jarvis complied though, but only barely. The music volume sank, but it didn't turn off. Tony escaped the elevator as soon as the door slid open and strode into his penthouse, blessedly void of everything Christmas, except one thing. There was a box standing oh so innocently at the counter of his bar and Tony stopped halfway there, suddenly suspicious of what it could possibly be. The bright red ribbon tightened around the box covered in Christmas themed paper seemed to emit an aura of Christmas and Tony wasn't so sure he wanted to know what was inside the box. Taking courage to himself, he slowly walked over, just poking the box first, to see if it exploded, then he slowly pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall off. Tipping the cover off the box, Tony peered inside. The was a smaller box, colored black with some fine font words on it, and a card. The genius grabbed the card and stared at it.

“If sweaters can't get you in spirit Stark, at least this will, a bird told me you like cock.” he read out loud, frowning until he saw who had signed it off. Barton. Of course. How the box got there, he didn't know, but he had an idea the spy had crawled through the vents to get the box there. Tony pulled out the small black box and quickly opened it, only to gape, then laugh loudly as he pulled out a brown, 8-inch long dildo. Well, not a dildo by what the box said.

“Chocolate? Oooooh.” Tony hummed, looking down at the soft, brown cock-sized chocolate. Squeezing it lightly, fondant escaped the tip, making Tony snicker at the obviously well made chocolate. Picking up his phone, he dialed for Steve, knowing fully well who the birdy was.

“Yes Tony?” Steve's voice answered, sounding fondly annoyed at him.

“Put me on speaker.” Tony said. There was a pause, then Steve did as Tony asked. The brunet took a lick at the runny fondant and smirked. Mozart chocolate liqueur fondant, neat.

“Thanks Barton, the dick is delicious, tastes amazing and it certainly brings me to.. a certain spirit.” Clint cracked up in the background, barking with laughter, but Tony hung up before Steve could ask what the hell that was about. Tony licked some more of the fondant, which was leaking from the now melting cock. Taking the tip of it into his mouth, Tony sucked, licking at the slit for more fondant. He hadn't expected Steve to burst into the room right then. He turned, chocolate cock still in his mouth and stared, wide eyed at Steve, who stared back, mouth flapping. Just then, the brunet bites down, chewing on the mouthful of chocolate and fondant. Once Tony could speak through the chocolate, he grinned at Steve and tilted his head.

“What? You honestly thought Barton got me an actual dick?” Tony teased.

“I- no.” Steve answered. To quick. His cheeks had a dust of red on them and the tip of his ears turned red. Tony just put more of the chocolate into his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks to get more of that delicious fondant. Next second the chocolate dick is ripped from him, pulled from his mouth and replaced by hot, wet and claiming lips. Tony moaned at the tongue pushing into his mouth, licking at the chocolate and the fondant remains. With his clean hand, Tony reached out and gripped at Steve's horrible Christmas sweater, clinging to him as Steve ravaged his mouth and stole his breath. Minutes into making out, Tony had to pull away, dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the heavy lust spiraling through his body.

“Fuck.. tell me you're going to do more than that because I'm so fucking hard I could blow from sucking your dick alone.” Tony groaned at him, gasping from breath. Steve smirked down at him.

“I've got a better idea.” he answered, suddenly grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the bedroom. Tony licked his wet, messy, swollen lips and followed Steve, stumbling to keep up the pace. And Steve was still holding the chocolate dick.

“Strip, get on all fours on the bed.” Steve told him, using his soldier voice. Tony shuddered, but did as he told, fumbling to get the shirt and pants off as quick as possible. Scrambling onto the bed, Tony get's into position, looking over his shoulder to see Steve shrugging his clothes off, putting the chocolate cock down to pull his sweater off. And thank God it's off! As soon as Steve had shed his underwear, he walked around the bed to open the drawer in the nightstand. Tony had always thought it was cheesy how people kept it there, like, it was _always_ in the fucking nightstand, but then he'd started going daily with mister super soldier and suddenly it kinda made sense. Steve didn't waste time with getting back, crawling onto the bed behind Tony and gently rubbing his ass with a warm, large palm.

“Mmm, come on..” Tony whined, humming when Steve's hand wander down to his thigh, just rubbing. The sound of the soldier opening the lube had Tony tensing ever so slightly, but relaxing right away, which was probably good, because two seconds later, Steve large, wet fingers rubbed down the cleft of his ass, then just running over the rim, but not dipping in.

“Oh.. come on!” Tony groaned, shuddering and trying his damn hardest to push back and get Steve to fucking fuck him already. It seemed the whole Christmas deal had made the usually very teasing Steve kind today. Just a simple rub then he pushed a finger into him, making Tony moan and push back shamelessly. The blonde chuckled behind him before he worked a second finger into Tony, who gasped, shuddering and thrusting back against the fingers working him open. Sooner rather than later Steve worked a third finger into him and Tony gasped, arching his back as the soldier crocked his fingers, effectively rubbing against his prostate and the brunet saw stars.

“Shit- fuck! Steve- come on.. f-fuck me!” Tony moaned out, arms trembling under him.

“So impatient you are..” Steve murmured, his free hand rubbing against Tony's hip. Nevertheless, he complied, pulling his hands away to grab the lube and rubbing it over his cock, groaning at every tiny stroke. Tony groaned too, shuddering at the low octave in Steve's voice. No more than a few seconds later, Steve was using his dry hand to spread Tony as he pressed his cock against his ass, rubbing against him.

“Oh fucking fuck Steve!” Tony groaned, bumping Steve with his ass. After a second or so with silence, the soldier broke out laughing, his body shaking with laughter and Tony started to snicker, until it became a full-blown laughter. Tony's arms gave in and he collapsed onto his elbows, his body shuddering through his laughter. The brunet stuffed his face into the bedding to stifle his laughter and was soon wheezing, trying his hardest to breath. Steve was still chuckling behind him and when Tony lifted his head to look over his shoulder, he could see the silly, happy smile plastered onto the blonde's face. Tony grinned, starting to roll his hips against Steve, earning a gasp and a groan, and that silly smile turned into a beautiful 'o' as he returned the favor, rubbing his dick against the billionaire's ass.

“Mmm come on..” Tony hummed, shuddering when Steve planted a firm hand on his hip, holding him still. Soon after, Steve pulled back a bit, only to press against Tony, dick to hole and the brunet gasped, trembling with anticipation.

“Stop being a fucking tease..” the brunet groaned. Steve reached over and grabbed the forgotten half-eaten chocolate dildo and leaned down, pushing into Tony's hand once it unclenched. Tony blinked and looked up and then at his hand before he smirked. Without having Steve telling him what to do, he moved the chocolate to his mouth and bit down, sucking on the chocolate and fondant that started to melt. Soon Tony felt a deeper, richer chocolate fondant fill his mouth. Two different types of fondant, yeah, he already knew that. Moaning around the chocolate, Tony rubbed back against Steve. Tony wasn't picky, never had been and never would be, dick in his ass, dick in mouth, lovely. He heard Steve take a deep breath behind him, the only warning he got before Steve grabbed him by his hips, then pushed into him and Tony groaned, shuddering and hands trembling around the chocolate cock.

“Tight..” Steve grunted and his hips stuttered slightly before moving back. Soon after, he started to thrust, going deeper with ever thrust. Tony arched his back, moans and groans muffled by the chocolate and fondant.

“Feel so good..” the soldier groaned, hands tightening, surely leaving marks for Tony to trace tomorrow. For now, the genius was happy enough with the chocolate dick in his mouth and the large, super-soldier cock in his ass. Steve set a sharp, but slow pace then, just taking his time and God, it always made Tony shudder and moan at the excellent show of control, because fuck, that kind of control shouldn't exist and couldn't be good for him. Tony did his best to move back against Steve, but it was hard with the soldier's hands on his hips, keeping him still. Tony moved the chocolate cock out of his mouth to groan loudly.

“Come on..” he whined and Steve's hands tightened again.

“More!” Tony gasped out at one particularly hard thrust that sent his mind reeling into the gutter.

“Can you take that Tony?” Steve was so teasing him, Tony knew it, but he couldn't help but raise to the bait, it wasn't his fault his brain was going mushy.

“Of course I can!” he huffed, arching his back as he ground himself against Steve, moaning loudly as the soldier sank into him again. Steve chuckled, one of his hands releasing him to wander up his side, up his chest -rubbing a nipple and making Tony gasp- before settling against his shoulder, a bit awkward maybe as Steve had to lean down, but Tony didn't really have the mind to focus on it when Steve sped up, just about slamming into him. Tony cried out, back arching as Steve's brutal thrusts abused his prostate and quite simply fucked his brain out of him, or that's what it felt like anyway. The edge was coming dangerously fast and Tony struggled to keep his orgasm at bay.

“The chocolate Tony.. it's melting..” Steve ground against him, teeth all but chewing on the back of Tony's neck, no doubt leaving marks, but Tony heeded his words and leaned down, taking as much of the remaining chocolate dick into his mouth and sucked at the melting chocolate. The fondant was still rich on his tongue, enhancing the taste of the dark chocolate around it. If anything, it spurred his pleasure along his veins faster. It also muffled his moans and cries as the larger man continued to fuck him right into the next week, because fucking fuck it felt good. When the super soldier leaned in and bit into Tony's free shoulder, the genius knew it was over. He cried out, tipping right over the edge and coming. He knew Steve wasn't far behind from the stuttering of his hips.

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve groaned above him, breathless and rough voiced. Tony just moaned beneath him, trying his hardest not to dirty the sheets more. Chocolate was a bitch getting of sheets, no matter who did the cleaning in this tower. His hands were a mess, all chocolate, sweat and fondant, but Tony didn't care, just licked it all off as he ate the last pieces of the Chocolate dick. It had Steve groaning loudly above him so Tony did his best to slowly, seductively suck on his fingers till they were all clean.

“Jesus- fuuu-” Steve's broken off groan startled Tony at first, then he moaned, but fuck, the soldier just grew hard inside him.

“Fuck- Steve.” Tony moaned loudly. He knew he couldn't take another round this soon, he wasn't that young anymore after all, but it was so fucking hot Tony couldn't help but want to help some way. That was when Steve pulled out and Tony groaned at the loss, only to jump lightly when Steve pulled back and used his hands to move Tony's thigh's together, then pressed his slick, wet cock in between.

“Oh shit! S-Steve!” Tony was amazed his brain hadn't already flunked but this was sure to get his brain to short out. Steve just groaned leaned down again to press a kiss into Tony's shoulder.

“Steve! Jes- fuck, just fuck me! Don't you dare come between my legs!” Tony warned, groaned whenever Steve's cock nudged his limp one. Still too sensitive then. Steve just hummed and kissed lower, then worked himself up to Tony's other shoulder.

“Steeeeeeeeeeeeve!” Tony whined, rolling his hips and that was that, Steve pulled back and grabbed his hips, the pushed into him without any finesse and almost too rough, but Tony moaned and pushed back, no matter how sensitive he was, it was just too good. He was trembling though and he knew Steve noticed and the soldier slowed down until he was just lazily fucking him and oh fuck! Tony almost collapsed, only held up by Steve's hands.

“Shit- I could come from just this..” Tony groaned.

“A bit too early?” Steve asked and Tony could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, kinda.” the brunet grunted, but moaned loudly whenever Steve's cock brushed his prostate, still a tad too sensitive, but it seemed the little guy was starting to react to it and fuck, Tony knew Steve was good for him, but this, wow. Soon enough his dick started to harden and the brunet whined, unable to hold himself back from rolling his hips, the pleasure sparking through his veins like fireworks. Steve took the cue and started to thrust harder, sending Tony into the bedding, hands no longer able to keep him up. It didn't take long for the blonde to sped up to the point that the skin on skin sound in the room sounded more like a slap, or numerous slaps really, but Tony couldn't focus anymore, couldn't bring himself to move anywhere but back and moan shamelessly. The edge was coming too fast and Tony might have whimpered, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he didn't want to come, not yet. Steve leaned down to press against him.

“Come Tony.. come for me.” Steve moaned into his ears and Tony cried out, shuddering and jerking against Steve, but not coming, not wanting to.

“Dun' wanna..” Tony babbled, voice heavy with lust and pleasure, rough even to his own ears.

“Want to.. come with you..” Steve groaned and the genius' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he forced his eyes shut, trying to will his orgasm away, but it was useless, Steve's voice alone sent him to teeter on the edge. He jerked sharply and cried out again, this time louder, back bucking as he came. The soldier groaned loudly into his ear and jerked as well, but continued to fuck Tony through his orgasm. The two stayed still for who knows how long, just trying to breathe and calm down. As soon as Tony found himself having enough air to speak, he turned, inevitable pulling away from Steve, both groaning at the loss before Tony surged up, kissing Steve harshly and pushing his tongue into the soldiers mouth. The blonde returned the kiss eagerly, easily taking control of it, but parted not long after, a silly smile on his face.

“You taste like chocolate..” he murmured and Tony just laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, I kinda had a chocolate dick in my mouth you know.” he answered.

“Are you going to wear that Christmas sweater later?” Steve asked then and Tony scoffed.

“Not even if the world was ending, fuck, it's so horrible.” he said, laughing. And then Steve whipped out his puppy eyes and Tony groaned loudly.

“Fuuuuck you and your eyes man, alright, fine, I'll wear it, but only if it's red and gold.. and you'll fuck me in it later, because I don't think I'll be able to wear it if I can't smell sex on it.” Tony said and a flush rose to Steve's already flushed face. The brunet grinned, but was startled when Steve leaned down, teeth nipping at his bottom lip before drawing him into another hot kiss.

“I'll fuck you twice more a day if you wear it.” he murmured when he pulled away and Tony groaned. There was no way he'd refuse that.

“Yes, fuck yes! Com'ere.” Tony moaned, lips pressing against Steve's. Tony did, however, remember to make sure Clint go an extra big present this year, but Chocolate dildo, yes please.

“Stop thinking..” the soldier murmured against his lips.

“Sorry, just thinking of how to best show Barton that I really, really liked the 'chocolate'.” Tony answered. The bigger man pulled away to look at him, then he smirked.

“Send one to Coulson and tell him Clint really, really likes it?” he suggested and Tony laughed.

“Oh God yes! Jarvis, you heard that? Buy a box of that delicious chocolate and have it sent to Coulson with those exact words.” the brunet called out, still snickering.

“Done sir.” Jarvis replied soon thereafter, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“See, I can be good.” Tony said, grinning at Steve, who smiled back.

“Yes, you've been a good boy this year..” he answered as the two slowly sat up, still tangled in each other.

“Alright, give me this sweater and let's be done with it.” Tony said, stretching.

“Shower first?” Steve asked and Tony smirked.

“Thought you'd never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zombietonbo for motivating me with one word to finish this fic! :D  
> And thanks to in-umbra-gratia (DirtyanonsofThedas) for pointing out the errors I made so I could fix them!


End file.
